


Sleepy

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed that Vala was standing inside her room, on Atlantis, holding a camera toward the bed. And grinning. None of these things boded well for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

There was something about that sound...Sam struggled out of the dream she was having (in which the color of Rodney's socks was Very Important if they were going to save the universe...again) and into consciousness.

She blinked at the quantity of light streaming into her room. Her windows were wide open, and the fresh breeze from the sea around Atlantis was lifting the curtains, billowing them toward the bed.

Huh. She didn't remember leaving them open. She turned her head and found the source of the earlier noise. It seemed that Vala was standing inside her room, on Atlantis, holding a camera toward the bed. And grinning.

None of these things boded well for Sam.

Vala put down the camera on Sam's desk and bounded onto the bed. "You are so adorable when you sleep!"

Sam fought to keep her balance as the bed roiled beneath Vala's movements.

"I know what you're thinking," Vala confided. "You're thinking, 'How was I so lucky as to be woken up by a sexy woman when said sexy woman is halfway across the universe?'"

Sam was wondering that, but more important..."Did you take a picture of me sleeping?" she asked.

Vala didn't answer the question, choosing to wave a hand around instead. "I came on the Apollo--Daniel said he'd be glad to get me out of his hair for a few days, but I think he was worried about you. Which is cute, really."

Vala was straddling her, and Sam was struggling to keep up, still sleepy. "Vala. What. are. you. doing. here?"

Vala looked surprised. "I just told you, Sam--"

"No. In my quarters."

"Ah!" Vala said. "Waking you up!"

"By taking a picture of me."

Vala said, "Well, that wasn't the original plan. But you looked so peaceful--I couldn't resist. It'll make a great souvenir. "

Sam closed her eyes and held back a sigh. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to know. She heard herself asking, "So what was your original plan, anyway?"

Silence. Sam opened her eyes finally, to find Vala staring at her with an expression she'd never seen before. It was...almost honest.

Finally, Vala cleared her throat. "Well, my original plan...went something like this." Leaning down, she kissed Sam. It was just a brush across her lips, but Sam went rigid. She hadn't expected that at all, and she wasn't sure what was more disturbing--the fact that Vala had kissed her, or the fact that when she had, Sam had felt it all the way down to her toes.

Vala lifted herself up again. "But then I thought that you might not exactly appreciate something like that--"

Oh, what the hell. Sam freed a hand from the covers, placed it over Vala's mouth.

"Vala. Shut up."

The sun slanted across her bed, lighting up Vala's face, which expressed humor, shock, and finally an openness that Sam reacted to by pulling Vala's body down on hers. She made a silent apology for her morning breath and kissed Vala, who didn't seem to mind at all.

In fact, she responded rather well, and Sam felt very trapped for a minute as Vala's hands clenched in the blankets on either side of her, Vala's body pressing against hers. Then the covers were shoved down from between them and then there was more kissing and some exploring, and a lot of laughing as Sam found where Vala was ticklish and Vala attempted to gain the upper hand.

Finally, they lay together, limbs tangled, clothing askew, breathing heavily. Sam watched Vala carefully, needing to understand--

Vala captured her lips again, and Sam surrendered to the steady pressure, the gentle sweeps of Vala's tongue against her lips, her mouth, her own tongue.

It wasn't enough. Sam worked her hands under Vala's shirt--one of the black ones Sam had thought she'd be happy enough to never see again--and over Vala's breasts. Vala moaned into her mouth, and Sam rolled on top, pulling the shirt off and throwing it aside. Vala was already struggling out of her bra, so Sam took a second to pull her own shirt off before kissing her way down Vala's torso and nuzzling and nipping at a breast.

They took turns at each other's bodies, prolonging each sensation before moving onto the next one. Still, finally Sam lay between Vala's thighs, coaxing her up and up until Vala fell, crashing back onto the bed with a loud cry that Sam just knew someone in the city was hearing, the way windows were always left open in this place.

She didn't have more than a moment to feel smug before Vala climbed over her and laid her out, stretched over her bed. She took her time, avoiding the most sensitive areas as long as possible, but it still didn't take very long until Sam felt herself break, Vala pulling herself up to drown out Sam's cries with a kiss, her fingers pulling each wave of sensation out of Sam's body, until they both were still.

Their breathing settled, and Sam watched the light on the ceiling shift with the reflection from the waves below.

Vala huffed out a laugh. "I honestly didn't expect this."

"Yeah," Sam said wryly.

Vala rolled, and Sam turned her head to look at her. "But I was fantastic, wasn't I?"

Sam grinned. "Absolutely."

Vala smirked.

"Almost as good as me."


End file.
